El Reino de las Sombras
by mmrag00
Summary: (No es una historia basada en Percy. Es un historia completamente nueva.) Mike es un chico normal y corriente, pero descubrirá la verdad sobre quien es: un hijo de Zeus.
1. La Sombra

Me llamo Mike Johnson. Tengo 16 años. Padezco dislexia y TDAH. Estudio, o más bien estudiaba, en el Instituto-Residencia de Manhattan en NY.

Tenemos que ir al 3 de diciembre del 2013 para que lo entendáis todo. Íbamos, como todos los años, al Central Park, que todos conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano. Mi profesora menos favorita me llamó.

- Que he hecho esta vez Señorita Logan.

- Has robado a las hijas de Eris -gritó encolerizada-. Devuélveles la Manzana de la Discordia.

- ¿De qué me está usted hablando?

- No mientas Mike Johnson. Dame la Manzana.

Y se transformó en humo, aunque seguía con la forma de la Señorita Logan. Menos mal que en ese momento llegaron Olivia , mi mejor amiga, y el Señor Brunner , mi profesor de Cultura Clásica y Griego Antiguo.

- Esto me recuerda cuando llevé a Percy al Campamento -dijo el Señor Brunner-. Olivia, lleva a Mike a su casa mientras yo entretengo a la sombra.

- Vale.

Y Olivia me llevó a mi casa.


	2. Secuestran a mi madre

Bueno, aquí llega el segundo capítulo. Espero que alguien haya leído el primero.

* * *

><p>- Date prisa Mike -me dijo Olivia<p>

- Voy lo más rápido que puedo Olivia -contesté-. ¿Pero qué era eso?

- Era una sombra, o σκιώδεις (pronunciado skió̱deis) en griego. Es un monstruo reciente -me explicó-, no existía en la Antigua Grecia, o por lo menos no hay registros de ningún monstruo parecido. Están apareciendo monstruos que antes no existían, y nadie sabe por qué.

- ¿Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo parecido?

- Dame la mano e iremos más rápido

- Si no hay más remedioooo...

Y fuimos desde Central Park hasta mi casa en el cruce de Lexington con la 59 a una rapidez asombrosa.

- ¿En qué piso vivías? -me preguntó Olivia.

- En el 2ºC

- Pues entremos -y le dio una patada a la puerta de mi casa.

El apartamento estaba desordenado, con algunas puertas rotas y todo sucio, lo que me extrañó. Entré en mi habitación y todo estaba ordenado, no como en las otras habitaciones. En el centro estaban tres personas, una de ellas era mi madre, y dos encapuchados, uno la sujetaba por la espalda haciéndole daño y el otro estaba buscando algo.

- Dinos donde está el portal -dijo una voz de chica.

- Nunca -contestó mi madre.

- Hazlo -dijo una voz de chico, y este le apretó más fuerte la espalda.

Olivia entró y les dio un puñetazo a los encapuchados. Del chico salió humo de sus manos, que fue hacia mi madre, la rodeó y ellos y mi madre desaparecieron.

- Mierda. Busquemos el portal.

- No me importa todo lo que me has dicho, quiero que mi madre esté aquí.

- Mike, esto ya ha pasado antes con otros como tú. Ahora tenemos que buscar ese portal.

Y Olivia se puso a brillar literalmente.

- Se donde está el portal -cogió un regalo de mi madre, era un pequeño ángel.

Me lo dio y me dijo:

- Piensa en una piedra, y después en un Campamento con cabañas en un bosque al lado del mar.

Lo hice y la habitación desapareció.

* * *

><p>Espero reviews y follows.<p> 


	3. El Campamento Mestizo

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Y Olivia y yo aparecimos en un bosque. Estábamos al lado de una especia de portal al lado de un pino gigante, y me desmayé.

* * *

><p>Me desperté con Olivia a mi lado.<p>

- Ya era hora. Pareces un hijo de Hipnos.

- ¿De quién?

- De Hipnos, es el dios griego del sueño.

- Tú estás loca.

Llegó un chica rubia con otro moreno. Parecía que eran novios.

- Hola Annabeth. Hola Percy.

- Hola Olivia -dijo el chico llamado Percy.

- ¿Cómo te llamas - me preguntó Annabeth?

- Me llamo Michael Johnson, pero puedes llamarme Mike.

- Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo -dijo Annabeth-. Olivia, tenemos que ir con Quirón.

- Bueno Mike, te enseñaré el CM -dijo Percy.

* * *

><p>Ya ha llegado el tercer capítulo.<p>

Comenten por favor, para poder mejorar como escritor.


	4. Guía por el CM

Salimos de la enfermería, que se encontraba en un sitio llamado Casa Grande, cuya fachada era azul.

- No me he presentado. Me llamo Perseus "Percy" Jackson y soy hijo de Poseidón.

- Yo me llamo Michael "Mike" Johnson. Y por lo que se ve estoy alucinando.

- Es normal que pienses eso. Toma un mapa. Te llevaré a la cabaña de Hermes.

Y fuimos a un círculo de cabañas, 20 para ser exactos. Me enseñó cada una. Cuando pasamos al lado de la de Zeus, sentí un escalofrío. Al final llegamos a la cabaña de Hermes, que era la que más se parecía a una cabaña de campamento.

- Traviiiiis. Connoooooor. Tenéis un nuevo campista. Y no le gastéis bromas. Mike, te espero en el anfiteatro.

- Vale Percy. Ay lo que me espera.

- Hola -me saludaron los hermano Stoll-. bienvenido a la cabaña de Hermes. Esta es tu cama.

- Vale. Eh, adiós. Percy me espera en el anfiteatro.

- Hasta luego -dijo Travis con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

Y ¡chaf!, me cayó un cubo de agua en la cabeza, por lo que enfurecí, y, por lo que luego me dijeron les lancé un rayo a los Stoll.

* * *

><p>Fui al anfiteatro y me encontré con Percy.<p>

- Veo que ya te la han jugado los Stoll.

Se acercó a mí, me tocó, y, por arte de magia, el agua desapareció.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que hablas griego antiguo? -me preguntó Percy

- Ostras, es verdad. Entonces todo lo que decís es verdad.

- La cosa es que todavía no has sido reconocido. Seguro que esta noche lo serás. Ahora elige un arma.

- Escojo la espada.

- Buena elección. Ahora, practiquemos.

Y practicamos el resto del día.


End file.
